How Things Turn Out
by FizzSummers
Summary: A few Amorra and Amorralok stories that show the possible love between Korra and Amon or between Amon, Korra and Tarrlok altogther. Warning for adult themes and such.
1. How Things Turn Out

**How Things Turn Out**

"They're not very happy about this, you know." Korra said, sitting next to the large bathtub that held her former enemy, Amon. She grabbed a washcloth and dipped into the water, then she moved it gently across his chest and onto his shoulders. "I'm sort of betraying them...but I just really want to be with you, Amon."

He smiled, his body ever so relaxed from the water and the way Korra gently moved the cloth along his skin. "Korra please, remember to call me Noatak now." he told her calmly, "And don't even worry about them." She smiled back at him, she remembered when he used to refer to her only as "avatar". The sound of him saying her name gave her a warm feeling that never got old.

"It still surprises me how handsome you are." Korra said as she observed his face. "And to think I used to have nightmares about you."

It hadn't been easy for Noatak to give up his Amon identity. Still having the beautiful young avatar was worth it, she loved him and he loved her. "Kiss me Korra," he whispered softly. Without a moment of hesitation, Korra leaned over the edge of the tub and pressed her lips against his. She grasped his shoulders, leaning over the tub more to kiss him more deeply.

Their lips locked together, there was an overwhelming emotional spark between them. Neither of them wanted to separate. Without really thinking, Korra lifted her leg over the side of the tub and soon she was in the water with him. She had, of course, still had her clothing on. Korra pulled back for a moment, and grinned.

"Always the eager one." Noatak said, and the two of them laughed together. She couldn't help but blush as well, since she was so close to his nude body and hovering just right above his manhood. "Looks like I didn't even have to ask you to join...but I think right now you might as well remove your clothing."

Smiling, Korra nodded in agreement. Using his shoulder as support she stood up in the tub so she could remove the wet clothing. Noatak watched her, filling with lust and desire as she removed piece by piece, exposing more and more of her bare flesh.

"Korra you're so beautiful..." he whispered as he gazed at her now exposed breasts.

A dark blush stained her cheeks as she knelt back into the water, on the other side of the tub. It would be easier to remove her shoes and bottoms sitting down. "Thanks...sweetie." she said as she tossed her shoes away carelessly, then began wiggling out of her bottoms.

"No need to thank me for saying the truth, you are the most beautiful woman in the world." Noatak said.

"Now you're just exaggerating." Korra said with a chuckle. She placed the rest of her clothing over the side and was now completely nude in the water with her lover.

"No, I'm not. To me you are in fact the most beautiful." he replied softly, "Now come here."

She did as she was told, moving over top of him and lowering herself down on his member. "Mmmm Noatak..." Korra moaned, moving her hips gently. His tongue moved along her breasts as she arched her back.

"I love you..." she whispered, as she increased pace.

"I love you more." he said followed by a soft groan. He reached up and playfully grabbed onto her ponytail, giving it a light pull.

Korra smiled and then whispered, "I don't even think that's possible."

_**a/n: I've decided to make this a series of Amorra and Amorralok stories. So I posted another story as another chapter here instead of having it posted separately as it was previously. Hope it doesn't bother anyone. **_


	2. You Can Love Two Men

**You Can Love Two Men**

**A/N: told from korra's pov**

They often say you can't love two people, that it's just not possible. They'll tell you to make a choice between one or the other. Well they're wrong, I'm in love with two men...brothers to be exact, Noatak and Tarrlok. At one point even I never thought it could happen, but it did.

Here I stood in front of them slowly taking off my clothes. They sat on the bed next to each other watching me with lustful eyes. Their gazes along with their bare upper bodies greatly aroused me, I wanted them.

I removed the wrapping from around my breasts and let it fall to the floor. Their eyes lit up at the sight of my bare breasts, I see a bulge in each of their pants. With a playful smirk, I grabbed hold of my breasts and played with them. "Like what you see?"

Tarrlok smirked, " It looks like she's extra naughty tonight, Noatak."

"Yes, luckily she has the two of us to take it out on." Noatak replied, he looked into my eyes almost as if he were challenging me. I returned the look.

I slipped off the rest of my clothing and kicked it aside. I loved the way their eyes observed my naked body. Slowly, I swayed my body seductively casting each of them a loving gaze. "I want you two." I said softly. The two brothers looked at one another and smiled. Almost simultaneously they reached into their pants and pulled out their erect members. I felt a shock of excitement between my legs.

"Come and get it Korra." Tarrlok said, slowly stroking himself. I was almost panting with lust as I walked to them. They were both such amazingly handsome men, older and strong. I leaned down and first kissed Noatak on his lips, I pulled Tarrlok over so I could kiss him as well. I loved the feeling of their lips against mine, I wanted more.

I knelt down before them first looking to Noatak and then to Tarrlok. My hands reached up and I look hold of both of their members. They groaned as I began to stroke the two of them, my hands moving in unison. Eagerly I took Noatak into my mouth while my hand worked faster on Tarrlok. "She's so amazing isn't she?" Noatak said as I took him deeply into my throat.

"Yes she is." Tarrlok agreed through his groans. My head moved up and I quickly placed my mouth over Tarrlok's member, while grabbing hold of Noatak's. The younger brother would soon feel me sucking on him hard while my hand worked fast on his brother. Tarrlok lightly pulled at my ponytail, urging me to take in more of him. I grew more and more aroused by their sounds of ecstasy. I could imagine how beautiful we looked together, I was proof that a girl could love two men.

I suddenly pulled back letting out a loud moan, "Oh God, just take me now!" I begged the two men. They looked at one another and nodded. Each of them grabbed one of my arms and pulled me up onto the bed. I was put onto my hands and knees, Noatak moving behind me and Tarrlok in front. I felt the older brother enter me from behind, giving me what I was craving. As I moaned, Tarrlok pushed himself into my mouth.

Noatak began thrusting in and out of me, pushing me forward onto his brother's member. Muffled moans escaped my mouth, my body was filled with pleasure. I sucked hard as I was pounded from behind, my mouth moving along back and forth on Tarrlok's shaft. "Brother, switch me places." Tarrlok said. The two of them pulled out, I was breathing heavily and soon my face was greeted with Noatak's hard manhood.

"You know what to do." he said. I took the older brother into my mouth and I soon felt Tarrlok entering me from behind. I enjoyed the way they used my openings for their pleasure. Yes, there was so much lust between us...but there was also love, an emotional connection that I, and I'm sure they, felt as well.

"Damn, I'm going to explode here." Tarrlok groaned, his thrusting growing faster.

"Me too," Noatak said. He grabbed a hold of my ponytail and began thrusting in and out of my mouth relentlessly, almost causing me to choke. I was reaching my peak as well. Feeling Tarrlok's hot fluids unleash inside me was enough to drive me wild. I felt that build up of pleasure that soon exploded, I cried out against Noatak's member only to soon have him release in my mouth. He let go of my ponytail and I pulled back, coughing a little but still I managed to swallow it down.

The two men laid back on the bed and I was pulled down between them. "I love you Tarrlok and Noatak..." I whispered softly.

"I love you too." they both said, more or less in unison. I smiled, there was no greater feeling than loving two men.


	3. Beautiful Betrayal

**Beautiful Betrayal **

_**A/N: as you'll see this is AU.**_

She didn't like being alone with him. It tempted her, to fulfill desires that she hadn't been able to in a very long time. The way he sits across from her, just looking at her makes it a lot worse. _Please get home early Tarrlok! _Korra thinks desperately to herself although she knows very well that her husband never gets home early. Her foot taps nervously and her head moves back and forth, trying to avoid Noatak's gaze.

"Why are you so nervous?" he says. His voice surprises her since they had been sitting in silence for so long.

"Oh, no reason." Korra mumbles. She glances over and sees that his eyes are still locked on her. _Why can't he just look away! _She says to herself in anger. Did he know what she was thinking? Was he aware of how much she still desired him? Korra wasn't certain, it was often hard to tell what Noatak was thinking.

"Korra, I know you've missed me." He tells her causing her heart to beat faster. "Have you ever thought that maybe if we-"

"No!" she cries, "We won't do anything, we're over. I'm with Tarrlok now."

"Do you think I would enjoy betraying my brother?" he says, "We need closure, one more time and we're done for good."

"No, it won't work." Korra tells him. She did feel like there was something missing, but how could a lovemaking session with him fix that? He was surely playing some kind of game with her, always coming over at times when Tarrlok was just about to leave for work.

"Stubborn as always," Noatak states with a playful smirk.

She scowls, "Listen here, Noatak. I know what you're doing, I'm not stupid."

For the first time he looks away, "So I think it's safe to assume that you hate me now." Sadness can be heard in his voice. With a sigh, Korra reluctantly gets up from the chair. She didn't like him being sad since usually he was so strong and confident. Often when she saw that he was sad she would feel herself being so as well. She could never be sure he was playing her, but if so he was really convincing.

Korra walks over and sits down next to him, making sure to stay at a safe distance. "Please just understand, that I'm married to your brother now."

"I'm aware, but that's why I just want you one last time." he tells her, "So I can have closure and be a normal brother-in-law."

"I'm telling you it's just wrong and it also won't work." she states firmly.

"You're so irritating, Korra...all the things you have put me through, and you still insist on treating me like garbage." he says.

She frowns and gives him a hard punch on the shoulder. To her dismay, he didn't even flinch from being hit. "I do not treat you like garbage!" she hollers.

He looks at her with a strange expression, then his hand reaches up to caress her breast. Immediately she lets out a gasp and slaps away his hand, "Stop it, Noatak!" she says, a blush staining her cheeks. He continues looking at her, now seeming unfazed by her outbursts of anger.

"No..." Noatak mumbles, his voice very low.

"What?"

"I said, no." he lunges himself to her, forcing her backwards on the couch. "I won't stop." Korra's blue eyes fill with fear as she looks up at him. He hadn't gotten rough with her in awhile so she wasn't expecting him to react in such a way. Before she could shout words of protest he leans in and kisses her full on the lips. Her dress is pushed up and she feels her legs get forced open so he's able to move in between them.

She turns her head away to escape his kiss, "Amon stop!" she cries, feeling the hardness in his trousers pressing against her. Korra beats her fists against him as hard as she can manage, but he only ignores it.

"Korra, calm down and listen to me for a moment." he whispers into her ear.

"Let me go and I will!" Korra yells as she tries squirming underneath him.

He laughs and gives her a light peck on the cheek, "I will...eventually." he starts rocking against her, his body aching with desire. She can tell and her's is too. "Please, Korra I need you. Just this once and I'll leave forever if you want." Her squirming stops and she looks up into his eyes, they read of not only lust but loneliness as well.

"Okay..." Korra whispers after a few painful moments of silences. _It's the only way to end this, _she tells herself.

"Thank you." Noatak lifts himself off of her slowly his eyes move from her face and down her body. "It'll all be okay real soon." he reaches for her panties and begins sliding them off. A small whimper escapes her once he has her panties removed. It had been so long since they had been so close like this, she's ashamed of how much he's able to excite her.

Biting down on her lip, Korra watches as he removes his shirt. "You're looking as good as ever." she says with a weak smile.

"Thank you," Noatak says, smiling back at her. He moves closer as he unbuttons his pants, freeing his hard manhood. Korra moans as he positions himself over top of her, the tip of his member pressing against her entrance. She's wet and ready for him, eagerly anticipating having his full length inside her. He stopped for a moment, not going all the way in as if to tease her.

"Put it in!" she begs as she rocks underneath him, forcing more of him inside her.

"Always the impatient one." Noatak says and then slams all the way into her. Korra moans in pleasure, her back arching slightly. Groaning, he begins thrusting in and out hard. After so long he finally had her again, the triumph he felt increased the pace of his thrusting.

"Oh yes Noatak! Fuck me hard!" Korra cries out. His hands press roughly against her breasts as he slams into her harder and rougher. The sound of her moans fill the room, their bodies moving together perfectly. Finally Korra felt that this was right, he was right, she had needed this for closure.

Soon they both reached their climax, a sense of freedom filling them as well. Noatak fell atop her, breathing heavily, planting light kisses on her neck. "I feel so much better..." he whispered. She brings up her hand so she can twirl her fingers in his hair.

"Me too," she says and she meant it.


End file.
